Be Careful What You Wish For
" " is the seventh episode in the fourth season of Escape the Night. It premiered on the 14th of August, and is currently only available with Youtube Premium. Episode Summary "A genie has been trapped in a lamp and the YouTubers must find a way to free him to get the next key. They will have to outfox Scheherazade and her many thieves if they want to find their way out of the Arabian exhibit.§ Episode Plot Joey Graceffa finds a lamp, and under it is a note saying that the "secrets" are inside of the lamp, and that they have to sing the song of Arabia to find the way. Bretman Rock picks up the lamp, and starts rubbing it. Suddenly, a piano starts playing a song. The guests replicate the song by humming it, and as they do so a drawer opens. Inside of it is a note, saying that the Genie has one of the Jeweled keys. They must place the lamp and place it on the symbol of a Gin upstairs. They head upstairs, and put the lamp on the symbol, and a secret passage way opens. They crawl trough the passage, and into the Genie's lair. The Genie tells them that he will exchange the Jeweled key for his freedom, and the guests must find the hammer of Suleiman in the Arabian exhibit, and before they return they must shatter the Ebony horse using the hammer. They head outside into the Arabian exhibit to find the hammer, and are greeted by performers. The watch the performance, and are welcomed by Scheherazade. Scheherazade calls Bretman up on the stage, and he must now perform a romance play with one of Scheherazade's thieves. Shortly after it ends, Scheherazade and her thieves turn on the guests and now begin chasing after them. The guests are all captured and tied up to a pole. A man rushes into the tent, and starts ambushing the opponents, and freeing the guests. He introduces himself as Sinbad, and his romantic interest Fatima. Shortly after, Fatima tells the guests that they must split up. Two go to retrieve the hammer, and two stay in the tent, while one goes out to distract the thieves. Joey and Rosanna Pansino must discover where, and how Ma'Ruf was killed using objects they find around the tent. They must then ask the crystal if the item they found relates to his death, two knocks for yes, and one for no. After 5 questions, one of them must agree to have their name put in the voting pile. Bretman and Nikita Dragun must eat spicy falafels, each one gets spicier as they progress. For each falafel they can't eat, their name is placed in the voting pile. They agree to do half each, Nikita the less spicier ones, and Bretman the more spicier ones. Back at Joey and Rosanna's tent, they discover that Ma'Ruf was hung. Meanwhile, Bretman and Nikita make more process, having eaten 6 falafels by now. Joey and Rosanna reach 5 questions, and now one must agree to put their name in the voting pile. Rosanna agrees to do so, as she had went against Joey in Epiosde 5. Bretman and Nikita finish the falafels, and complete their task, discovering the horse. They're shortly followed by Joey and Rosanna who discover where and how Ma'Ruf was killed, and they receive a note telling them to raise the ring they got to the sky. Sinbad frees Alex Wassabi, and the guests meet up. Sinbad and Alibaba fight it out meanwhile, and both end up killing eachother, leaving Fatima in dismay. Shortly after, Joey heads to the center, and raises the ring to the center. A chest opens, containing the hammer. Sadly, Scheherazade outplays them and steals the hammer. She tells them that two must be chosen by vote to complete her latest story, the one who can will live, the one who can't will not. After voting, the cards of Alex and Bretman are drawn by random. Joey agrees to replace Alex in the challenge, as Alex has been trough two trials already. Bretman and Joey must find items scattered around the Arabian exhibit, and use them to fill in gaps of Scheherazade's story. After collecting all items, and finishing the story, the guests must vote for who had the worse story. While Bretman had the better story, Alex and Rosanna blindside him to save Joey. In a shocking turn of events, Fatima avenges Sinbad's death, and instead writes Scheherazade's name at the end of the story. She's then killed, and the guests get the hammer back, and breaks the Ebony horse. While going back to the genie, the magic holding Nikita fades, sending her back out of purgatory. The guests make their way to the Genie, and free him from his chains. He gives them the Jeweled key, and as promised, a wish. However, the wish is granted in a form of revival. The guests have to choose to revive one of the fallen guests. Joey whispers in the Genie's ear, and the Episode ends. Cast Starring *Joey Graceffa as the Savant. *Bretman Rock as the Playboy. *Alex Wassabi as the Aviator. *Rosanna Pansino as the Socialite. Co-Starring *Eva Augustina as the Sorceress. *Nikita Dragun as a member of the Society Against Evil. Guest Starring *Ahmad Dugas as the Genie. *Stefanie Malouf as Scheherazade. *Greg Audino as Sinbad. *Shay Aljadeff as Fatima. Trivia *Despite all guests being sent to hell after their final death, this episode breaks it's logic by allowing the guests to revive one of their fallen friends. **Genies are also not allowed to bring back someone from the dead, causing the Genie to break his own rules.